Danger?
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: AU Dai and Satoshi move to a new school, which contains two boys who hate each other. Can Dai and Satoshi help them? FINISHED
1. Prologue

Title: Danger

Rating: PG-13ish to R, but I put R just to be safe

Pairing(s): eventual Dark/Daisuke and Krad/Satoshi, hint of past Daisuke/Satoshi

Warning(s): slash, violence, child abuse

Summary: AU Satoshi and Daisuke move to another school….one that plays home to two of the "worst people in the country".

Prologue

"Dai?" Daisuke Niwa glanced up at his best friend. Satoshi Hiwatari was comfortably sprawled out on his bed, arms and legs spread eagle and head hanging over the edge. "Are you nervous about starting school?"

"Why would I be Satoshi?" Dai asked, running his fingers through his mop of red hair. Satoshi sat up and pushed his drooping spectacles up his nose. Dai made a face and returned to staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of him.

"Don't you know?" Dai looked up again, this time with confusion written on his face.

"Don't I know what?"

"You don't!" Satoshi practically screeched, causing Dai to wince. "I would think that with your mother being the way she is that you would already know about this!" Dai frowned.

"What's wrong with my mother?" Satoshi huffed imperiously down at Dai.

"That's not the point. The point is that this school we're now enrolled in is famous for it's entanglement in gang-related activities!" Dai dropped his pen and blinked. He took the time to swivel in his chair and cock an eyebrow at Satoshi, his attention now fully on the blond.

Satoshi shook his head as if the world was ending and he had forgotten to eat before it did. "Dai Dai…." He muttered despairingly. Dai growled in annoyance. "Not only is the school itself despairing but it's the only school in the country that will allow Dark and Krad to attend!"

"Who?" Satoshi actually let out a small scream and Dai's mother came clomping up the stairs. She poked her head in with a worried frown.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, glancing between the two boys.

"Emiko-sama…..doesn't Dai-kun know about Dark and Krad?" Emiko narrowed her eyes at her son and nodded firmly.

"We told him about them when we enrolled him." Dai blushed. "He must have been sleeping through that discussion…right Daisuke?"

"Maybe…"

"Please tell him then Satoshi. Maybe he'll listen to you." Emiko left, closing the door with a snap. Dai turned to Satoshi. Satoshi rolled his eyes and grabbed Dai's hands, pulling the protesting boy onto the bed.

"Satoshi, what are you doing? I told you we couldn't…." Satoshi thwacked him on the head with a frown and Dai quieted.

"I know that you baka, but you need to listen." Dai nodded grudgingly and cuddled closer to his friend. "Don't you dare drift off this time!" Satoshi grumbled. Dai nodded and Satoshi began to talk. "Dark and Krad are "orphans". They both hate rich snobby kids, and each other, and aren't afraid to show it."

"Why do we have to.."

"Hush! I'm getting there!" Satoshi said, angry at the interruption. Dai quieted. "Now here is the important part. Anyone who is Dark's friend is Krad's enemy, and vice versa. Therefore they have no friends, just acquaintances."

"Got it. So why do we have to be careful?" Dai asked. Satoshi made an impatient noise at his friends cluelessness.

"Because we're up there money wise, and I hear that they both have a soft spot for naive, innocent, bakas." Dai shot up with an angry shout.

"I am not naive!" Satoshi chuckled. "What?"

"But you're an innocent baka…." Dai pounced on Satoshi and the blue-haired boy screamed in laughter as Dai's hands found his ticklish spots.

TBC

Im BAAAACK! Did anybody miss me? Sorry I've been away but I've been having problems with stuff home and school wise that prevented me from writing. But now I'm back and in action, along with my beta and partner-in-crime. You know him as Shinigami's Soldier.

All of my fics will be re-written and completed. I will start with the completed fiction and re-write it all in alphabetical order unless I hand it over to Shini. Then I will work on completing all of my WIP fics, again in alphabetical order.

Please have patience, I'll try to finish re-writes within a month and finish everything else within the following month.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Daisuke shifted nervously in front of the classroom, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. Despite the fact that everyone was ignoring him, Dai still felt uncomfortable standing there while the teacher tried to claim the students' attention. Finally the man gave up. "Go sit in that seat, in the back." He gave Dai an apologetic look.

"H-hai." Dai nodded and made his way to the pair of empty seats near the back row, and settled in the one on the left. He took out a notebook and pen, and then waited patiently for the lesson to begin. That, of course, didn't happen for another twenty minutes and after the teacher had slapped his desk with a long ruler.

The class quieted and turned in their seats to pay attention to the sweating man. He cleared his throat.

"Today class, we will be starting on geography instead of the usual math." The teacher said once he had everyone's attention. Oh, how Dai wished Satoshi were in this class! Maybe then he wouldn't be as nervous…. "We will be focusing on th…" Everyone jumped as the door banged open loudly, hitting a tray of chalk and sending a few pieces to the floor.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said as the chalk dust cleared. Dai gulped as it revealed a boy. A very handsome boy, with violet eyes and darker violet hair. Dai felt his face turn pink. The teacher gave the newcomer a glare, which was ignored in favor of looking around the room.

"Go sit down Dark, and make sure you're not late again." Dai gulped again, this time in nervousness. This handsome boy was the feared Dark? Dai was startled out of his thoughts as Dark slammed a book onto the desk beside him.

"Who are you?" Dai cowered under the dark gaze.

"D-d-d-Daisuke N-niwa." Dark snorted, but his gaze softened marginally as he looked Dai over. Then the boy sat down and ignored Dai for the rest of the lesson. Unfortunately, it was all Dai could do to keep his eyes on the teacher, and not the boy sitting next to him.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Satoshi Hiwatari." Satoshi nearly rolled his eyes as the students gave him a brief glance before returning to their conversations. The teacher looked relived somewhat, and Satoshi had to guess that this was the most attention they ever gave him. "Go on and sit in the back."

"Hai." Satoshi made his way back to the empty desk next to a blond haired boy, who was revealed to have golden eyes when he glanced up to see who had put their things on the desk beside him. "Konnichiwa. My name is Satoshi."

"I'm Krad." The boy said, sitting up. Satoshi blinked in surprise, but otherwise showed no reaction to the blond's name. Krad smirked. "You're new. I'm curious. What're you doing in this crappy town?"

"My friend and I, our families moved here because of business." Krad cocked an eyebrow. "My father is a cop. His mom is a secretary at some business office."

"I see. And who's your friend?" Satoshi paused in his task of unloading his notebook and pen.

"His name is Daisuke. He's a year below us." Krad's gaze turned dark. Satoshi noticed this and with little hesitation, pushed his face into Krad's. "Don't even think about hurting him." Satoshi hissed. "I know what you do to little rich boys, and to people who befriend Dark-which I have no doubt Dai is doing by the way- so don't try anything or you'll have me to deal with." Krad blinked in shock and everyone stared at the duo. Then Krad threw back his head and laughed.

"I like you!" He said with a grin. Satoshi gaped at the boy, and couldn't stop gaping until the teacher started the class. By then Krad had returned to doodling in his notebook and had seemingly forgotten all about Satoshi.

Class passed by in a blur for Satoshi. He couldn't keep his mind off of Krad and his unusual reaction to Satoshi's threat. And he couldn't keep his mind off of his best friend, who he actually was serious about when he told Krad he would probably already be befriending Dark.

"All right class, I want you to study pages one-eighty-nine to two-twenty-two for homework. Take notes, quiz yourself, or do something. There will be a quiz tomorrow on the information…" Satoshi was shocked out of his daze as the bell rang, signaling a change in lectures, and the rest of the class was shocked out of their stupor as the teacher switched topics to math.

Geography, bell rings. Math, bell rings. English, bell rings. Then finally….

Lunch! He was free! Daisuke shook off his stupor and stuffed his doodle filled notebooks into his backpack and stood with a grin. He could finally meet up with Satoshi! And hopefully he wouldn't meet up with the second boy Satoshi had warned him about. The first one was scary enough.

"Hold it!" Dai froze, a few steps away from his desk, backpack half on his shoulder. He slowly turned to see Dark watching him with dark and calculating eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked, standing.

"Uhm….to lunch?" Dark stalked over and stopped inches away fro Dai, who trembled in nervousness. "I-I-is that okay?" He asked. Dark cocked his head and sniffed.

"You're actually going to eat the cafeteria food?" The boy asked. Dai blinked and, gathering his courage, answered in an angry voice.

"No, I have my own lunch. Im just going to meet up with my friend! Not that it's any of your business!" Darks eyes widened a bit in shock. Dai stepped back and lowered his gaze. "Just leave me alone."

"And here I thought you were a little pushover!" He lifted his head seconds later, only to see Dark grinning at him. Dai frowned. "Come on then, I'll escort you there." Dai, after shaking off his shock, quickly nodded and grinned. Dark latched onto his arm and practically hauled him out of the classroom.

"Hey, Satoshi!" Satoshi glanced up from his notes. Krad was playing with his pencil, spinning it on the table and making a small dot on the surface. "It's almost lunchtime." Satoshi nodded after a quick glance at the clock. "Want to hang out with me?"

"I have to meet up with Dai. You're welcome to join us." Krad made a face and his pencil dropped.

"If you're so sure that your friend will befriend Dark, I don't think so." Satoshi gave the boy an odd look. "What's that for?" Krad asked, baffled by his possible new friends attitude.

"How old are you again?" Krad narrowed his golden eyes. "Look, you have your reasons for disliking Dark but don't make that stand in the way of possible friendships." The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period, and Satoshi stuffed his things neatly in his bag. "Are you coming?" Satoshi asked again once he was ready. Krad shrugged and stood, ready to follow the boy.

"Do you know where the café is?" Krad asked. Satoshi shook his head so Krad took the lead. "Follow me, I'll show you. But don't expect me to get along with Dark, if your friend brings him along!" Satoshi rolled his eyes but followed the boy.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

'Where is he?' Dai thought as he scanned the crowds for his blue-haired friend. Beside him, Dark was gnawing on a cold piece of pizza that looked about four weeks old. "You can have some of my lunch if you want." Dai offered, startling the other boy.

"Excuse me?" Dark asked. Dai smiled and pushed his lunch bag over to Dark, who stared at it as if it would bite. "What…?"

"Have some." Dai said again. Dark blinked and Dai rolled his eyes. "It won't bite, and I'm sure it's better than what you're eating." Dark frowned a bit, looking uncertain, before he picked up the bag.

"You mean it?" He asked as he pulled out a half of sandwich. Dai nodded and Dark tore into the ham sandwich happily. Dai turned away from him and scanned the crowds again. He brightened when he spotted a flash of blue.

"SATOSHI!" He yelled, making Dark glance up from the second half with a mouthful of the food. Dai giggled, making Dark glare and swallow the mouthful of food. "You looked like a chipmunk." Dai said before turning back to see Satoshi wave at him. Behind him was another boy, who was talking to Satoshi.

"That your friend?" Dai nodded as Satoshi made his way over, the other boy in tow. He turned to see what was left of his lunch, and caught sight of Darks face.

"What's wrong Dark?" Dai asked as Dark stiffened noticeably and curled his lip unhappily.

"Dai!" Dai turned to Satoshi and the blond, only to see the blond glaring just as heatedly at Dark. "Krad, knock it off." Satoshi said as he studied Dark. "How did I know you'd befriend Dark, Dai?"

"I don't know." Dai shrugged, smiling happily that his friend knew him so well. "So you're Krad?" He asked the blond. Krad nodded, breaking eye contact with his enemy. "Pleased to meet you." Satoshi took a seat beside Dai, and Krad was forced to sit across from Dark, much to their displeasure.

Satoshi and Dai began talking about their lessons while Krad and Dark did their best to ignore the other. Satoshi, who noticed this, rolled his eyes in their direction and Dai giggled. Dark glared at the boy.

Finally it was time to head back to class. Thankfully the lunch period went by without major incident, and Dark was all too happy to get away from Krad. He voiced his objections to Dai about eating with the boy until Dai turned to glare at him.

"We're eating with them every day, until you learn to be civil!" Dark was left gaping in the hall, much to the amusement of the other students, as Dai marched back to the classroom, his mind made up.

"What a day…" Dai groaned once he was back in his bedroom. Satoshi grumbled in agreement and took his customary place on Dais bed. "So what do you think of the evil duo?" Dai asked after a few moments of silence.

"They act like children." Satoshi said with a light blush. Dai grinned at his friend and flopped next to him.

"You like Krad." Dai teased.

"And you like Dark!" Satoshi said in retaliation. "But I don't get why they're being decent to us even after we made them sit across from each other." Dai tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Maybe I can help with that." Both boys turned to see Satoshi's father, a common visitor in the Niwa household, standing in the doorway. Satoshi shot up in surprise, but his father waved at him. "Sit, I have something to explain to you two."

"We're listening." Dai said.

"I have been assigned to the task of watching the two boys. I am not supposed to be talking about their case but seeing as you two have befriended the duo I suppose I should tell you a little about what I found about them." Dai and Satoshi sat up, eager to learn about their new semi-friends. "Dark and Krad are what you would call love starved. They have abusive families-now remember, don't tell anyone I'm telling you this, it is confidential-and don't know the true meaning of friendship. Up until now they were truly alone in the world. Everyone they approached were afraid of them because of their hard demeanor. You both showed little fear when you were confronted by them, and you offered your friendship…am I right?" The boys nodded. "Then maybe they're enthralled by you, and wish to know you better."

"That could be it…" Satoshi said. His father smiled.

"I'm leaving now, remember to be home for dinner Satoshi. Or call if you stay here."

"Yes father."

Nearly a week later, Daisuke had gotten used to Dark and his quirks during their classes. Satoshi and Krad also seemed to get along well in their own classes. Both pairs exchanged information, but Dai and Satoshi seemed to tell the duo more about themselves than the other way around. This seemed to be perfectly fine for the dark duo.

On the other hand, when they shared lunches together it was always a disaster or close to one. Both Dark and Krad were always silent, and neither could seem to get past their hatred of the other, despite a few forced attempts by Dai and Satoshi to be civil.

"Hey Dai?" Dai looked up from his homework and his thoughts to see his mother standing in the doorway, a worried frown on her face. "There's a boy downstairs…he says he's a friend of yours." Dai frowned and turned to Satoshi, who shrugged.

"Bring him up." His mom nodded and left. She returned minutes later with a drenched, miserable looking Dark. "Dark!" Dai exclaimed, much to his mother's shock. He rushed foreword and pulled Dark into his room. "What happened? Where's your coat? Your umbrella?"

"Don't have one." Dark admitted through chattering teeth.

"Mom, get a blanket please." Dai said. Without a thought as to Satoshi's father's warnings of the abuse Dark and Krad suffered, he quickly began removing Dark's clothing. Dark flushed as his shirt was peeled off and Dai let out a soft gasp. His friends back was covered in welts, some only half healed, others old, and some fresh. "Oh Dark…"

"Don't. I don't want your pity." Dark said, shivering. Dai led him over to his bed and glanced at Satoshi.

"Go get a first aid kit. Don't let mom know what you're getting…." Satoshi nodded silently as Dai pulled off Dark's black boots. "I'm not pitying you Dark." He said as he peeled off the holy socks. "We need to get you into warm clothes, so you need to take off your pants."

"I…" Dark shook his head, wrapping his arms around his waist in discomfort.

"I won't watch if you don't want me to."

"Dai? Here's your blanket." Dai took the blanket from his mother, who left at her son's insistence. Satoshi returned seconds after Dai managed to get Darks pants off.

"Thanks Satoshi. Could you get me some spare clothes?" Dark was still as Dai helped him put on some clean, dry sweats. "Dark, I'm going to clean your back up and put some cream on it." Dark nodded.

Satoshi watched from the doorway, obviously concerned for the dark haired boy. Dark looked up as Dai worked on his back. "You might want to find Krad." He said. Satoshi frowned in puzzlement. "His stepfather knows mine, and if I was punished for befriending Dai…."

"Where can I find him?"

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Satoshi ran as fast as he could past the run down apartments. He passed many homeless people, but didn't pay them any mind. They ignored him as well, other than the occasional glance to see if he was any threat to them or their meager possesions.

He had to find Krad, whom Dark said was in danger. Why Dark would worry about his supposed enemy was lost of Satoshi, but qpparently he was in danger of being beaten by his stepfather. The boy finally reached the house Dark said was Krad's, and wasted no time in pounding on the door frantically.

"What?" The door swung open to reveal a bleary eyed Krad. Satoshi sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you." Krad said, relaxing. "How'd you find this place?"

"Dark told me…." Satoshi panted. "He said you were in trouble…..that your stepfather is going to hurt you." Krad snorted, but his eyes widened a bit in, was that….fear? "You should come with me, I can help!"

"Is Dark okay?" Krad asked, ignoring Satoshi's statement.

"Dai's helping him. My father is going to be meeting us at Dai's…..please say you'll come with me Krad? My father can get you out of here!" Krad lowered his gaze, dropping his shields for the first time. "He's a cop assigned to your case…."

"I'll go." Krad said firmly and stepped out and shut the door. Satoshi grinned and fearlessly grabbed his hand. Krad let him and followed the boy back to Dai's house.

"I'm sure Krads fine." Dai said as Dark shifted restlessly on his bed. "Why are you so worried about him? I mean, I thought you were enemies?"

"Krad and I used to be friends, much like you and Satoshi. But when our fathers died, our mothers remarried. Our stepfathers hate each other, so they forbid us from being friends. Every time we socialized or were nice, we'd get beaten."

"Oh…." Dai patted Dark's arm. "So you don't want to hate each other. I'm sure he's fine." Dark gave Dai a sad smile and turned to curl up beside him. Dai absently started stroking his hair. They were interrupted when Satoshi entered the room. Krad was right behind him.

"Krad!" Dark shot up despite the pain in his back.

"Dark!" Krad immediately took his place beside his friend, who buried his face in Krad's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Been better." Dark muttered. "You?"

"Fine." Dai sat back and Satoshi moved to stand to one side. "Thank you Dai. For helping him."

"And thank you for leading us right to you." All four boys whirled to see two men standing in the doorway, sneering hatefully. "Dark, get over here." Dark whimpered and tried to scoot away from them.

"Krad, come." Krad shook his head and placed himself in front of Dark. One of the men, obviously Krad's stepfather, pulled out a gun. "Now, before you force me to do something drastic."

"Go." Dark whispered. "Don't let him use it." Krad lowered his head and stepped over to his stepfather…only to be punched hard. He fell to the floor with a cry of pain and Dark leapt up. "NO!" He ran over, despite Dais plea to stay put, and was hit by his own stepfather.

"Dark!"

"Quiet!" Dai quieted and Satoshi put a hand on his shoulder. The two men pulled out their belts and with evil glares began to hit the two boys, who screamed in pain, mindless that they were in another persons home. Dai and Satoshi covered their faces as blood sprayed from the force of the strikes. Dai was pulled into Satoshi's arms.

Ten minutes later, although it seemed like hours, two shots rang out and blood sprayed onto every surface within meters of the two men. Dai shrieked as they toppled over. "Are you boys okay?" Satoshi looked up to see his father and another officer standing over Dark and Krad.

"Help them. They're worse off." Satoshi said. In his arms, Dai trembled in shock.

"They'll be fine, an ambulance is on the way. Is Dai okay?"

"Shock…" Satoshi toppled over right after Dai passed out, and landed in the arms of his father, who held him tightly.

TBC


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dai sat next to Darks bed, holding the boy's hand in his own. Satoshi was in a similar position on the other side of the room, holding onto the pale hand of Dark's ex-enemy Krad.

'Please wake up Dark.' Dai thought, stroking the back of his hand. Dark stirred in the bed and shifted closer to Dai, who smiled sadly.

"Dai?" Dai looked up at Satoshi. "You okay?"

"I'll be better when they're awake." Dai answered truthfully. "Do you think he'll want to go out with me?"

"He sure is fond of you." Satoshi said with a smile. He turned back to Krad when the boy shifted. Both boys looked up when Dark moaned.

"Dark? Its Dai, can you wake up for me?" Dark squinted open an eye and let out a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Been better." Dark rasped, turning his head towards Dai. "You?" Dai grinned and bent down to hug the boy. Dark brought a hand up to pat Dai's back.

"I almost lost you….." Dai sobbed. Dark rubbed his back and let the boy cry. In the other bed, Krad had also woken and Satoshi was in the same position as Dai, much to the onlookers amusement.

"They'll be fine." Dai's mother said. Satoshi's father nodded in agreement. "Lets let them be."

"Of course….."

End

Finished! Probably wont be a sequel, at least not for a while. I tried to make it longer, I truly did, but I haven't been in the DNAngel mood for a long time. I might come back to it at some point but who knows……


End file.
